Harry potter and the End of the Journey
by ALittleinlove
Summary: I couldn't wait for book 7 so i decided to write my own! Follow Harry and friends as he tries to find and destroy the horcruxes and finally voldemort himself. Rated T for violence. Spoilers for all books especially HBP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the End of the Journey**_

Chapter one

Harry Potter sighed as he ate the meagre portion of salad his aunt had given him for lunch. Harry was sat cross-legged on his bed reading a book entitled "So you think you're a target? Hexes, Jinxes, Curses and Counter-curses for defence against attack." Beside the book and bowl of salad was a sparkling piece of paper covered in moving pictures of bells, entwined rings and a picture of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour stood hand in hand smiling broadly. Bill's face had healed well since Harry had last seen it but several scars were still quite prominent. The golden writing on the invitation read.

"Bill and Fleur cordially invite Harry Potter to celebrate with them as they join hearts, souls and lives, at the burrow on the 3rd August."

There was a small note attached:

"Hey Harry,

We know you have to stay with the muggles till your birthday but dad said he's going to send your birthday gift there. Did you know the Cannons are 6th in the league this season? Send us a note back so we know you're ok to come to the wedding.

See you soon.

Ron and Hermione"

Harry had received the invite that morning and had sent his reply back saying he was looking forward to the wedding and he had never doubted the cannons would be great and sixth was nothing to sneeze at. The quidditch references were in fact a code saying a group from the order would be coming at 7.00 on the 31st of July.

Harry took his empty bowl and headed downstairs to put it in the new dishwasher the Dursley's had bought. Harry could hardly believe that tonight was the last night he'd have to spend in the Dursley household. For that day was the 30th of July, the day before Harry's seventeenth birthday when he would come of age and be able to use his magic freely. His 17th birthday also marked the day when the protection he gained from living with his last remaining relatives would end, leaving him with very little refuge from Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. Harry was about to head back up to his room when he heard a news bulletin on the TV, which one or more of the Dursley's was watching. The news reporter explained how there had been 3 train crashes, 2 building collapses, 3 murders and 4 disappearances in the past few days. Harry had stopped watching the muggle news as it reminded him of the urgency of his quest to find the 3 remaining elusive horcuxes and destroy them along with Nagini and then Voldemort himself to finally defeat the dark wizard. Harry now accepted the fact that he was the one to defeat Voldemort, as was foretold in the prophecy but it didn't make his task any easier.

Harry woke up early the next morning to find his owl, Hedwig tapping her beak on the window which had blown shut in the night. As he groggily got up to open it for her he noticed a package tied to her leg and recognised the handwriting on it to belong to Hermione. He quickly relieved Hedwig of her burden, gave her an owl treat and sat back down on his bed to open his birthday gift. Hermione had apparently made the card, which had an animated cartoon of a present bursting open to reveal a large happy birthday sign. He read the note in side wishing him a happy birthday and unwrapped the parcel. It contained a small metal instrument in a box labelled "Gilbert and sons Self Appreciation Mirror" Harry thought it a strange gift especially from Hermione. He opened the box cautiously thinking it could be some kind of trick.

When nothing happened Harry looked into the small compact mirror and to his surprise saw not his own reflection but the faces of Ron, Hermione and Ginny on separate thirds

"Happy Birthday" They all called waving at Harry who smiled back thinking this mirror must be one like Sirius had given him only this was a multi-way communicator.

"Hey Harry how are you?" Ron asked

"I'm good. Thanks for the mirror Hermione." He added

"I hid it in the old self-appreciation mirror box so no one would know what it was, these mirrors are perfectly secure so we can speak freely, assuming the rooms aren't bugged." Hermione explained.

"Bugged?" Ginny asked confused. Just as Hermione was about to launch into an explanation Ron stepped in,

"Later Ginny. Harry our presents are coming later like we said in our letter but we have to go now Mum wants us to help with more wedding stuff."

"Ok I'll look forward to my presents." Harry said meaning he was looking forward to seeing them all again once he had been picked up by members of the order that evening.

That day passed by very slowly as things often do when you are looking forward to something. Harry tried organising his trunk without making it look like he was planning to go anywhere. He couldn't take the chance that Voldemort would realise he would be leaving in a few hours time.

Around lunch time Harry received Hagrids birthday gift, it was a photo frame with a picture of Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiling and waving outside Hagrid's hut. Harry sighed as he looked at the photograph thinking that it was unlikely he'd ever see Hagrid's hut again for Harry wasn't going back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year, he had to spend his time finding and destroying the seven pieces of Voldemort's soul. Accompanying the gift was a card reading

"Dear Harry,

Happy 17th Birthday,

Best wishes

Hagrid, Witherwings, Grawp and Circon."

Harry assumed Circon was Grawp's giantess lady friend who had moved into the forbidden forest with him. At about 3 o'clock that afternoon Harry decided to while away his remaining few hours wandering around his old summer haunts.

Several hours later while walking through he park Harry heard a shot like a cannon and immediately pulled out his wand, looking for the source of the noise and ready to fight any deatheaters. Harry saw a glowing green object rising in the sky. Harry broke into a run through the alleyway between Wysteria walk and Magnolia crescent where he had been attacked by dementors two years ago.

Before rounding the corner that would take him into Privet Drive Harry took his invisibility cloak from his pocket and after throwing it on he peered round the wall.

The Dark Mark was hovering above number 4 Privet drive and several windows had been smashed. As he was considering going into the house he saw a movement inside the house through one of the windows. Going back to the Dursley's was not possible, but where else could he go? He had no other family and no way to contact the order.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the long delay in updating my life's been a little hectic lately. Huge thank you to my only reviewer

PinkSparklez  I've changed chapter one so I hope it's easier to read now.

If anyone else is reading I'd really appreciate reviews whether they are long or short, nice or nasty I appreciate them all the same!

Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was 5:45 pm, he only had 1 hour 15 minutes to stop his friends and protectors walking into a house full of deatheaters. At first he thought of the Knight bus but then he remembered that it had been decommissioned after the driver, Ernie had been attacked and Stan Shunpike put in Azkaban for deatheater activities. Harry stood by the wall for ten minutes periodically peering at the place he had called home for 17 years; there was no more movement however Harry couldn't take the risk. As he peered round for the fourth time Harry saw a cat sprint across the road into some bushes, and then it hit him: Mrs Figg. She had to have some way to communicate with the order of the phoenix somehow.

Leaving his invisibility cloak on and crouching slightly so his feet wouldn't show under the cloak he backtracked all the way to Mrs Figg's house. Praying she was home Harry rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Harry rang again several times in quick succession.

"Who's there?" he heard Mrs Figg say through the closed door.

"It's me Harry Potter; I've got my invisibility cloak on. It's an emergency." He called back trying not to be too loud.

"Prove it." Mrs Figg barked. Harry could see her squinting through the peep hole. Harry pulled the cloak off his face for a few seconds before putting it back on hurriedly. Harry heard lock clicking back and chains being removed before Mrs Figg opened the door just enough to let him through it. Harry pulled the cloak off as she shut the door and replaced all the locks.

Mrs Figg was stood in her bathrobe her hair under a shower cap looking worriedly at Harry; had the situation not been so serious Harry might have found it funny.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"The dark mark," Harry said eliciting a gasp from Miss Figg, "It's over the Dursley's house and I thought I saw a deatheater inside. I'm supposed to be picked up in just over an hour by some of the order; they'll apparate straight into a ring of deatheaters with no idea." Harry said quickly.

"Oh my!" said Mrs Figg horrified as Tibbles mewed at her ankles. There was a silence for a while as both Harry and Arabella contemplated what could happen and what had already happened.

"Do you have a way to contact the order?" Harry asked. Mrs Figg shook her head as she led the way to the kitchen and began to make tea automatically.

"I've not really spoken to anyone since Albus…died. Minerva sent me an owl to tell me Albus left me his favourite tea cosy and an everlasting candle but that's the only contact I've had with anyone from the wizarding world." Putting a steaming mug of tea in front of Harry she sighed and Harry suddenly pitied the woman in front of him, she must have felt like he did every summer; like he didn't belong and she had felt it in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world.

"I can't let them walk into that house Mrs Figg." Harry said staring at his tea.

"Call me Arabella dear. And I wouldn't think for one second that you would, there has to be another option." Arabella said thoughtfully. "What about your owl?"

"She's delivering a letter, I told her to stay with Ron as that's where I'm supposed to be going." Harry answered

"There's that horrid bus…the…the…"

"…The knight bus." Harry finished for her. "It's not running anymore because of Voldemort and safety issues."

"Oh" Mrs Figg said before sipping her tea. Harry followed suit glad that at the very least Hedwig was safe, although it was poor consolation. Mrs Figg and Harry sat trying to think of a solution until what was left of their tea was cold. As she cleared away their mugs Arabella realised she was still in her bathrobe.

"Harry dear, why don't you sit in the lounge while I go and get changed?" Harry nodded before checking his watch, it was a quarter to 7, and he would have to leave in a few minutes if he were to help his friends at all.

Harry paced the length of the room until Mrs Figg returned and insisted he sit on the flower-covered sofa. As he sat on the sofa Harry felt something solid through his jeans, reaching into his pocket Harry found the mirror Hermione had given him for his birthday.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Harry asked himself aloud dumbfounded.

"What is it Harry dear?" Arabella asked.

"This mirror, Hermione gave it to me for my birthday, it's a communicator." Harry flipped it open and was disappointed to see the other three sections were dark. "Hello?" Harry called through the mirror hoping against hope that someone was carrying theirs with them. "Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" He yelled. After a few seconds of him calling, Ginny answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Ginny. Thank God! Has the group from the order left yet?" He asked hurriedly.

"They're leaving now. What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned

"I need to speak to them now!" Harry insisted.

"They'll be there in a minute Harry."

"NO! They can't, you've got to stop them and I'll explain everything later. Please Ginny." He pleaded.

"Ok" Ginny ran downstairs to the kitchen "Dad!"

"What is it Ginny dear? Your father has to go pick up Harry." Molly Weasley said intercepting her daughter.

"Harry says you can't go." Ginny called to her father over her mother's shoulder.

"What? When?" Arthur Weasley asked, the entire group paying close attention.

"Here." Ginny said handing her father the mirror before being ushered back upstairs.

"Mr Weasley. You can't go to privet drive." Harry said urgency evident in his voice. "It's full of deatheaters!"

"What?" Arthur asked worriedly. "Tell me from the beginning"

"Well I was out walking earlier when I heard an explosion; I turned around and saw…the dark mark." Harry paused as Mr Weasley turned white and looked at him in horror.

"It was over your home?" Harry nodded

"I put on my invisibility cloak and went to the street, I'm sure I saw a deatheater in the window just for a second."

"Are you safe Harry? Where are you? Oh my!" Harry heard her say in the background.

"I'm ok Mrs Weasley. I'm at Mrs Figg's." Harry explained knowing she could hear him.

"I told you to call me Arabella." Mrs Figg reminded Harry.

"I need to contact Remus. Harry stay where you are we'll come and get you soon." Arthur said. "Keep your mirror open okay?"

"Sure Mr Weasley." Harry said before the older man signed off. Harry turned to Mrs Figg "Do you mind if I stay here a while?" he asked out of politeness.

"No, no of course not dear." Mrs Figg said immediately. Mopsey settled herself on Harry's lap and they sat in a tense silence once more before there was a sound a like a whip cracking and Harry shot up, wand out, tipping Mopsey onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Dobby and Kreacher, the houselves were stood in front of him. Kreacher was mumbling under his breath viciously and Dobby smiling broadly, a bright purple and yellow belt around his waist in addition to his usual collection of eclectic clothing.

"House-elves?" Arabella said confused.

"Dobby! Kreacher!" Harry said surprised "What are you doing here?" Dobby answered at once

"We is sent by headmistress McGonagall, sir. She is sending us to protect you sir." Harry noticed Mrs Figg waiting for an introduction.

"Oh right sorry. Arabella this is my friend Dobby and my house-elf Kreacher." Dobby's eyes welled up with tears

"I…is your friend Harry Potter sir?"

"Of course Dobby" Harry smiled

"Thanks you sir!" Dobby said rushing forward and hugging Harry round the legs. Harry patted him awkwardly on the head as Dobby cried.

"And…uh…how are you Kreacher?" Harry said making an effort to include the houself.

"I is hating you sir, and hating my work sir and I hates the other houselves sir." Kreacher said bitterly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Arabella protested.

"Oh my! First mudbloods is speaking to Kreacher, and then squibs. What would mistress say? What would mistress say to the state poor Kreacher is in now?" he continued muttering.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Figg…Arabella. Kreacher is slightly…bad-mannered, I inherited him from my godfather, and he'd been taking orders from a mad portrait for years." Harry explained. "Kreacher apologise." He ordered.

"I doesn't want to." Kreacher whined under his breath for a moment before he suddenly said

"Sorry Mrs Arabella." However the expression on Kreacher's face suggested he wanted nothing better then to strangle her. Harry turned back to Dobby who had stopped crying and was now grinning broadly at his _friend_. "Dobby did they give you a message for me or anything?" Harry asked him. Dobby shook his head making his ears flap slightly

"No sir. We is told to come here and protect you until you is picked up sir." Dobby said.

"I'm going to make some tea does anyone want one?" Arabella asked

"Yes please." Harry answered feeling it would be rude to refuse.

"Dobby?" Arabella asked

"Of course miss." He started walking towards the door that led to the kitchen before Mrs Figg realised what he doing.

"Oh no Dobby, dear, I was offering you a cup I'll make it." Dobby looked slightly gobsmacked

"You…is offering to make tea…for me? Well thank you miss, I would likes that." He accepted.

"Kreacher, would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs Figg asked wary of the answer.

"No." he said quickly before adding in an undertone "I wouldn't want anything from a squib, a filthy squib." Arabella said nothing but went to the kitchen. Dobby looked sorrowfully at Harry.

"I is sorry for Kreacher's rudeness sir. I has been trying to teach him better manners howsever it is not working."

"It's ok Dobby, I know Kreacher is rude." Harry said and left it at that.

About ten minutes later while everyone was sipping their tea in an anxious yet comfortable silence. There was a knock at the door and everyone froze.

"I shall get's it sir, miss."

"What if it's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"I'll get it you three stay here out of sight I'll call you if I need your help." Mrs Figg said standing up. The caller knocked again.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming I'm coming." Arabella called as she walked up to the door. "Who's there?" she called as she looked through the peephole and saw an older woman she didn't recognise.

"Wotcher, I'm Phoenix, Trudy Phoenix. And I'd like to show you our brand new range of vacuum cleaners. May I come in?" Mrs Figg looked at the woman, scrutinising the stranger before saying

"Go Away."

"What about our vacuum cleaners? They suck the dust and clean your carpet like magic!" she said pointedly. Arabella opened the door slightly with the chain still on.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Trudy Phoenix of Phoenix limited. I can even _order_ you a vacuum cleaner now if you wish." Phoenix said smiling. Mrs Figg eventually caught on to the idea and replied

"Well my old one isn't working so well anymore, I'll take a look." She unchained the door and stood back to let the woman in. Tonks metamorphosed back into her usual form only with electric blue hair. Arabella turned around from replacing all the lock and jumped as she saw the woman had completely changed in appearance.

"So what do you want here?" Mrs Figg asked the now much younger woman.

"I'm here for Harry." Tonks replied

"Harry who?" Arabella responded casually.

"Harry Potter." Tonks said slowly

"Why do you think he's here?"

"He told a friend of mine he was here." Tonks said wondering what in the name of Merlin was going on.

"How did he tell you?"

"By mirror" Arabella visibly relaxed

"Ok come through" she said leading the way to the living room. Harry stood and smiled broadly

"Hi Tonks" Tonks scrutinised him and said

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure go ahead." Harry said warily.

"What was the first thing I ever said to you?"

"I don't know probably 'wotcher Harry' or something i guess." Harry shrugged.

"What grade owl did you get in your defence against the dark arts?"

"Outstanding." Harry replied swiftly. Tonks took out a sheet of parchment and read the next question

"Who singed their eyebrows performing Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Seamus in our first year."

"What does Arthur call molly when they are alone together?" Tonks frowned wondering why Harry would know the answer to that question.

"Uh…Mollywobbles" Tonks glanced at Harry in disbelief

"And finally where is a bezoar found and why did you find it useful twice last year?" Harry felt slightly sick at the thought of bezoars, Snape had first mentioned them to him and then he had read about them in a potions book that had once belonged to the half-blood prince who had once been Snape also.

"A bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat and I used it to save Ron's life and…and… I showed it to Slughorn instead of attempting a complicated potion." Tonks nodded

"Nice to see you again Harry" she smiled

"So do we know what we are going to do about the deatheaters yet?" Tonks nodded once more.

"We're sending a team in now as we speak. They'll let us know when everything is clear."

"So, Tonks how have you been?"

"Good thanks."

"How's the order? Have there been any interesting developments?" Harry asked making conversation.

"Depends what you mean by interesting." Tonks teased.

"Have you caught up with Snape yet?" The atmosphere in the room became rapidly tense as Harry said those few words and Tonks smile vanished.

"Uh…no Harry…I'm sorry. We haven't heard a word about Snape or Malfoy; they are…lying low as it were." A tense silence followed and was brought to an abrupt end by Harry's mirror which was calling him in Mr Weasley's voice. Harry opened it and the first word Mr Weasley said was

"Matilda"

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley I don't understand." Harry said confused.

"It's the codeword Harry. Waltzing." Tonks explained.

"It's safe to apparate here, Nymphadora but tell Harry to wear his cloak." Mr Weasley said.

"Sure thing, see you in a minute Arthur." Tonks said before closing the mirror and handing it back to Harry.

"Thanks for looking after young Harry Mrs Figg." Tonks said standing up "You two house-elves back to Hogwarts."

"Thanks for helping me Arabella." Harry said standing ready to follow Tonks.

"Oh, anytime dears. And call me Arabella." She added to Tonks. "You're always welcome here whenever you want to drop by." Arabella said eagerly and Harry felt pity for the woman again, thinking how lonely she must be.

"Thank you Arabella." He said again and He and Tonks disapparated to Privet Drive.


End file.
